


bread crumbs could only look cute on moca

by chi_nami



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, i love mocaran..., mocaran, uhh tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chi_nami/pseuds/chi_nami
Summary: ran and moca go on a bakery date or something- idk i’m bad at writing
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	bread crumbs could only look cute on moca

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first time posting on here please be nice

Moca was definitely a messy eater. Everyone knew that, even the girls in other bands. Yet, today she was being especially messy. Maybe Ran shouldn’t have bought her favorite flavor.. “ Uhm .. Moca - chan - “ The vocalist attempted to get her attention by tapping her shoulder. No luck. Moca continued to nom down on the bun. Ran was slightly surprised she hadn’t bitten her own hand with how fast she was eating. She had gone through at least three buns by now, but it was hard to tell. Moca’s passion for bread was kind of .. adorable, Ran thought. Her cheeks began to heat up a bit. She thought Moca was cute in a platonic way, definitely.

Suddenly, Moca interrupted Ran’s thoughts with a rather loud shout of “ Finished ! ~ “ The guitarist had somehow managed to finish an entire baker’s dozen worth of Melopan buns in less than five minutes. Impressive, but also kind of concerning. “ That quick, huh ? “ Ran commented, letting out an amused chuckle. The other girl only nodded. Bread crumbs were scattered around her lips. It gave Ran.. a rather stupid idea. She _could_ ( hypothetically, of course ) kiss away the crumbs. Just .. lightly brush her own lips above Moca’s. Friends could do that, right ? Yet, if it was just a friend thing.. Why did Ran feel so nervous about it ? Apparently Moca had caught onto the vocalist’s anxiousness. “ Rannnn, what’s wrong ? You seem all nervous .. Moca - Chan doesn’t bite ! ~ “ The guitarist giggled softly and Ran could’ve sworn her heart skipped a beat. What an adorable laugh ... “ Ah, nothing .. just .. you have crumbs on your face, “ She pointed out, gesturing at Moca’s face. The girl only smiled in response. “ It makes me look cuter, doesn’t it ? “ Ran almost nodded. Almost. “ Here, I’ll help you. “ Taking in a deep breath, and slowly exhaling, she leaned forwards towards Moca’s face. The girl tilted her head before smiling a bit. Ran was finally going to kiss her. At least that’s what Moca thought. She leaned forwards, connecting her lips to Ran’s. The vocalist immediately froze. Her face felt as if it was on fire. Though, as if her body moved on its own, she quickly found herself kissing back after a moment. And that’s when she discovered her feelings for Moca certainly were not platonic. She was officially the last to know. After a moment or so, their lips parted. Ran smiled sheepishly as Moca looked at her smugly. “ Moca has been waiting forever for you to kiss me, Ran - chan ! “ Ran could only blush in response, which of course Moca giggled at. Maybe buying Moca her favorite type of bun was a good idea. It had gotten her a kiss.


End file.
